A salvar mas que el mundo
by Jestertheace
Summary: 21 de diciembre de 2012...esta historia hace referencia a este supuesto fin del mundo, pero comienza en octubre. La historia es narrada por un traidor, pero a la vez un arrepentido.
1. Chapter 1

Jester: Antes de comenzar el reato queridos lectores, me gustaría decir que esta será mi última historia de Lucky Fred…ya que bien estoy perdiendo el interés en la serie , y este interés esta siendo allanado por ACE COMBAT…así que seguiré escribiendo pera para ace combat. Gracias a todos por sus criticas en mis 3 historias pasadas, los favoritos (historia/autor) y desearles ricas bendiciones. Sin mas preámbulo comencemos…

Año 2015 , Santiago Chile. Aeropuerto de Santiago, 15:30 hrs. Hora local

Se ve aun hombre con un sombrero de copa , acercársele a uno que esta sentado en una cafetería del aeropuerto. El hombre sentado va vestido de Jeans, una chaqueta verde con diseño militar zapatos marrones, una mochila ploma, Su cabello es negro y lizo y se percata de el reportero que se le acerca…

Periodista: Señor Felipe, ¿tiene unos minutos?…

Felipe Andrés: Si , por supuesto ¿qué se le ofrece buen hombre?

Periodista: verá soy periodista de la radio Bio-Bio, aquí en Chile y nos gustaría que nos relatase lo que paso el 21 de diciembre de el pasado 2012…

Felipe: Claro, mi avión parte en 5 horas, así que bien, enciendan sus aparatos de grabación y comencemos( Dice sentándose en un lugar aparató de las demás personas en la cafetería del aeropuerto).

Periodista: Bien , ahora que ya esta cómodo( prende su grabadora y grabadora auxiliar) relátenos su estadía en "LOS PROTECTORES" .Que le sucedió a los agentes y su robot.

Felipe: Bien ,comenzare desde el principio…narrare como omnisciente .Pues los acontecimientos que transcurrieron entre el 10 de octubre y el 21de diciembre, me marcaron de una forma muy….muy… especial. Antes si te diré las características de un Protector(comienza a enumerarlas con sus dedos)

1( DEDO PULGAR) debe ser valiente

2( Índice) Debe de ser leal

3 (medio) Debe saber cuando ,y cuando no , acatar las ordenes… ahí están las tres ( se mira los dedos)…

Braianna Robeaux , o la agente Brains, llevaba recién 1 año de ser una chica "normal" , o al menos de aparentarlo .Ella y sus amigos Fred y Friday habían tenido muchas aventuras, creando conflictos. Puesto de que Friday era un robot súper avanzado capaz de convertirse en cualquier cosa y se supone que Brains debería tener el control de su robot, pero…algo salio mal .Y el robot termino en las manos de Fred, extrañamente Braianna no le borro la memoria a Frida y a Fred.¿Porqué quiso que las cosas se quedaran tal cual habían quedado? ¿Porque no acato el manual de protector?, esto se debía a que ella sentía curiosidad de cómo era la vida de alguien común y corriente, y que es lo que era tener un amigo.

Hubo pasado el tiempo desde que se conocieron, y Braianna comenzó a sentir…cosas raras en su ser cuando Fred se le acercaba. Al principio dudo de lo que podía ser, hasta que un día en el 10 de octubre, volviendo de una misión ,ella y Friday .Braianna decidió preguntarle a Friday que es lo que eran esos sentimientos. El robot le respondió riendo:

_Querida Braianna , lo que sucede es que… no se … estas flechada por Fred…eso…( Dijo el robot , rascándose su cabeza)

_ ¡¿Flechada?! Dices tú…¿Quieres decir enamorada?

_ Aha…las sensaciones en tu estomago , el echo de que te importe mas lo que Fred piense por ti es clara prueba de amor Brains…

_No lo se… ¿Cómo paso? ( Dijo mientras acercaba la nave a la plataforma de aterrizaje en su casa)

_Así son las cosas…ahora que has confesado esto, tal vez te cueste mas concéntrate en tus misiones y estudios ( Le dijo mientras Friday)

_ Friday yo… ¿que puedo hacer? ( le dijo bajando su equipo de la nave)

_Confiésaselo… tan simple como eso.

_Pero…no puedo , cada vez que pienso en hablar con el respecto a estas desagradables sensaciones, me arrepiento.

_ Ya te comportas como una chica normal. Te importa como reaccionara Fred cuando le digas lo que me has dicho tu a mí , tranquila es normal.

_ Empie…..( sonó una alarma , era la pantalla de su laboratorio , mensaje entrante)

El padre de Braianna le informo que dos protectores estaban bajo fuego enemigo, se trataba de una situación de "Rescate de aeronauta"en la tierra. Esos protectores eran dos, y estaban volando los dos nuevos y únicos prototipos de nave estelar el XY/F-35( PARECIDO A SU VERSION TERRESTRE el F-35, pero este tenia lugares para dos pilotos, y podía volar en el espacio.) Los pilotos encargados de pilotar estos jets eran Kevin "Divot" Sanhueza y su jefe Downtown…Después de que el comandante colgó ,irrumpió Fred en escena ,y Braianna habiéndole explicado todo, Fred ordeno a Friday Transformarse en un cumplió el mandato de su amo y ahí estaba un elegante avión parado frente a ellos

_ Yo conduzco Friday ( Dijo posicionadoce en el asiento de el piloto)

_ Fred esto es una asunto serio , quédate aquí.(le dijo Braianna mientras se subía a su nave, y salía del laboratorio)

Obviamente Fred desobedeció y ordenándole a Friday concederle el mando…Fred y su robot salieron de el laboratorio (milagrosamente) y en el camino Friday le explico los botones, mandos, palancas, ETC.

En medio de el mediterráneo Braianna se dirigía a toda velocidad con su nave hasta que LA RADIO SONO:

_ Aquí los pilotos k-79, y E-39 necesitamos ayuda inmediata_ Decía DIVOT mientras maniobraba junto a Downtown.

Braianna contesto y se dirigió a los vectores designados. Al llegar se percato que la batalla sería de 6 contra a toda velocidad destruyendo 3 naves alienígenas de una pasada. DIVOT la felicito , diciendo:" Valla talento agente .DT, parece que nos ha salido competencia".Downtown solo dijo que si con un tono que denotaba envidia…Aún quedaban tres pilotos extraterrestres, Downtown elimino uno con su experimental, pero quedaban dos mas. Divot se cargo a el 5to… y luego de la nada "tratatatata"…..unas descargas derribaban a el 6to que iba tras Downtown, eran Fred y Friday…

_Hemos llegado a la fiesta demasiado pronto_ Dijo Fred respirando hondo.

_En efecto, han llegado justo a tiempo_ Dijo Braianna riendo

_Agente , me podría explicar ¿por que un civil conoce su identidad?, ¿tiene su robot de apoyo? y ¿porque lo trae transformado en el experimental XY/ F-35?_Dijo Downtown, con un tono de autoridad.

Brains , Fred y Friday se quedaron atónitos sin poder hablar, hasta que DIVOT le dijo a su amigo que no los fastidiara , que el muchacho hizo un buen trabajo y que ya habría tiempo para averiguar en que andaban. Downtown gruño y ordeno a los 4 formarse en formación "V", para dirigirse al laboratorio de Brains ,y dar cuenta de todo al comandante.

Felipe: Llegamos a la base ese mismo día 10 de octubre del 2012, mi primera impresión sobre el joven Fred fue: " Él tiene potencial"…y ahí nos quedamos.

A mediados de octubre Downtown comenzó a notar el extraño comportamiento de los tres amigos, el solo hecho de que Braianna tuviera que hablar con Fred para que Friday pudiese ir con ella , Kevin y el mismo DT a sus misiones era raro.¿El comandante sabrá de este extraño ritual por el que su hija debe pasar para usar a Friday? ¿Brains es la verdadera dueña de Friday?. Estas Interrogantes irrumpían en la mente de DT, obligándolo a tener que desobedecer las ordenes y salir del laboratorio para espiar a la agente Brains y su amigo Fred. Llego Noviembre y Downtown decidió por pagarle a su amigo Kevin "Divot" para que entablara amistad con los jóvenes, pero solo gasto su dinero , pues Kevin ya era amigo de de este trío. Lo que si Kevin no soporto fue tener que traicionar la confianza de sus nuevos amigos , solo para complacer a su jefe, pero en fin ordenes son ordenes y además el también quería saber que diablos pasaba.

En cuanto a Fred , Brains Y Friday seguían sus vidas, solo que Fred había entrado en una relación amorosa con Nora. Esto gracias a unos consejos de Kevin que le dio antes que fuesen una fiesta del día de brujas. Fred nunca estuvo mas enamorado, Friday nunca mas aburrido y Braianna nunca mas rencorosa. Friday ,Braianna y los pilotos pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que un día esta decidió contarles a Kevin y Friday lo de Fred, extrañamente DT decidió desaparecer justo ese día. Kevin le aconsejo que si ella sentía ese sentimiento de rencor hacia Nora y Fred , se debía a que ella nunca le confeso sus sentimientos a Fred, por ende si lo hacia podría que su alma se aliviase y pudiera volver a ser tan feliz , alegre y enérgica como antes. Decidió hacer esto en compañía de Friday y Divot un día en que Fred y Nora volviesen de una fiesta. Era de noche , cerca de las 2:00, muy tarde , pues a Braianna le costo encontrar el valor necesario para hacerlo, al percatarse que las luces de la casa de su amigo seguían encendidas , Kevin le dio un golpe con su codo y la animó a ir.

Braianna y sus dos amigos entraron en la casa de Fred, ¿que raro? la puerta estaba entre abierta, y las luces de los pasillos es estaban apagadas. En la sala, habían visto una película de terror , pues encontraron la tele encendida en la función de video y la carátula de la película, y también habían visto una de ¿romance? "3 metros sobre el cielo" era el titulo de esta última. Braianna escucho un golpe en la habitación de Fred…¿Qué esta pasando dijo ella?

Felipe: Seguramente Ud. Ya sabe que es lo que estaba ocurriendo, o lo que iba a ocurrir, es muy obvio. Devi estar allí apoyando a mi compañera de trabajo pero en vez de eso atente contra su persona, después de lo que presenció en esa casa. Fred es un joven inteligente, llevo a Nora a su casa justo una noche en que sus padres se ausentarían , por causa de un viaje de ellos hacia la casa de un pariente lejano de Fred.

Reportero: ¿Nos seguirá relatando…?(dijo con un tono de preocupación)

Felipe: SI, solo necesito un poco de agua (Dice sacando una botella de su mochila, y bebiendo después de haber dicho estas palabras)...

Esta historia continuara en noviembre( posiblemente)...


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo ll : "el dolor de un error"

Felipe: ( Sacando la botella de su boca) Justo lo que necesitaba, ¿en que iba?...¡AH! SI…

Después de escuchar este golpe se escucho un "F-Fred…E-Estas seguro… D-Debes pensarlo…" Era la voz de Nora, Divot ya se imaginaba que es lo que pasaba , así que le dijo a Braianna que esperara en la sala , mientras el investigaba. Brains se negó y fue con él al igual que Friday, subieron despacio por las escaleras, y mientras lo hacían Brains le dijo a Sanhueza que tal vez había un alíen en la habitación de Fred y los estaban torturando… Su tono de voz denotaba tristeza y desconformidad. Kevin le dijo que se preparara para lo peor, saco su arma y se paró frente a la puerta…Le pego una patada y se coloco en posición mientras decía "Don´t move , drop your weapons"…Frente a ellos aparecieron Fred y Nora besándose un tanto "acaramelados".Al ver esto Braianna salio de la habitación llorando, ella escucho algo , un sonido. Sintió que algo se encogía ,y se rompía…que era , nada mas ni nada menos que su corazón echo añicos.

Después de que Nora se fue ,avergonzada, Kevin hablo con Fred.

_Y ¿ puedo saber a que diablos querías llegar?_Le dijo mirándolo seriamente a los ojos , pero con el mismo tono de voz de amabilidad que tenía.

_Bueno…yo este… ¿Qué te importa a ti , a Friday y a Braianna?_ Le dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de su casa

_ A mi me da lo mismo, pero no Brains…_ Le dijo mientras Fred salía.

_¡¿Eh?!...¿por qué habriale de interesarle esto a ella?_ Dijo mirando a Kevin.

_ ¿Por que no vas y se lo preguntas tú?_ Le replico el piloto

Fred salio eufórico de su casa y se dirigió a la de Braianna, golpeó la puerta de su habitación , recibiendo un ¡Lárgate! como respuesta… aun así Fred le insistió ,empujado por su curiosidad. Brains abrió la puerta y Fred observo su demacrado rostro, sus ojos llorosos, su cabello revuelto y sus mejillas decaídas al igual que su sonrisa. Se quedaron hablando… Braianna le confeso todo, en ese momento , se desquito emocionalmente. Mientras que Fred la miraba con pena , con culpa, rabia por no haberse dado cuenta

_ Brains…este, no se que me sucede, no me dí cuenta perdóname…te habría dado una oportunidad…yo …solo perdóname_ Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con ternura.

_Te perdono, pero seguirás siendo mi amigo después de esto, y a la vez te pido perdón_ Le dijo a Fred mirándolo a los ojos.

_ Lo seguiré , y no tienes nada de que pedir perdón _ Le dijo poniéndose de pie.

Al día siguiente, Nora decidió terminar con Fred, puesto que la forma en que actúo no le gusto mucho. Pero seguirían siendo amigos, como siempre. Nora hablo con Braianna respecto a lo ocurrido y lograron aclarar todo, y quedaron nuevamente como amigas.

Paso un mes , y un día en el laboratorio estaban los 4 observando las estrellas en el espacio y los vectores, Fred estaba junto a Brains , cuando…Apareció Downtown junto al comandante, DT los apunto y le dijo al comandante que los arrestara, pues averiguó que el control de Friday estaba en manos de Fred. Braianna seria arrestada, por su propio padre, a Fred se le borraría la memoria y Friday seria fundido en un cráter de Mercurio…viendo esto DIVOT , se adelanto al comandante y le dijo:

_Señor, no puede hacer esto , solo quebraron las reglas, pero no le han hecho mal a nadie.

_ Es el protocolo hijo, no se meta_ Le dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

_Señor, ¿Ud. Ama a su hija?_ Le dijo poniéndosele en frente.

_ ¡Por supuesto! , pero debo seguir el protocolo._ Le insistio.

_ Señor hagamos esto, envíe a Brains a una misión clase 5. si la cumple los perdona. Y si no ….Ud. me destituye y me liquidan.

El comandante quedó perplejo frente a esta actitud, pero acepto. Las misiones de clase 5 eran las mas riesgosas, y justo en ese momento una unidad de invasión de elite entraba en la atmosfera para atacar la tierra. Braianna partió junto a Friday, el cual se transformo en el XY/ F-35. En la atmosfera terrestre Brains se encontró con un piloto alienigena , el cual no descansaría hasta acabarla. Hacían increíbles maniobras , pero las fuerzas "G" le estaban ganando a Braianna, Friday se percato de esto , al ver que los ojos de la joven se estaban a adentrando en sus cavidades oculares. Le dijo que saltará y que el solo continuaría la persecución y cumpliría la misión…ella lo prohibió, pero antes de que sus ojos estallarán en una nube de sangre Friday la eyecto…Mientras caía ella pudo ver como Friday se estrellaba contra el alíen y lo destruía, cumpliendo la misión … Braianna cayo en un lugar desconocido ,y quedo como " Perdida en acción". Todos estaban tristes , menos uno : Downtown

Felipe: Mientras Divot, Fred, el comandante, sus oficiales y yo veíamos el sacrifico de Friday en la sala de control. Un orgullo tremendo me consumió, y me hizo sentir repulsión por los humanos, tal vez era por que somos demasiado sentimentales. Y desde en ese día fue cuando pensé en huir y unirme a el ejercito de invasión a la tierra. La peor decisión de toda mi vida…

A finales de noviembre los alienígenas lanzaron distintas invasiones a "Los protectores " y peor aún la "Tierra". Se concentraron en destruir todo tipo de arma que fuese potencialmente no benéfica para sus planes, que era dejara la tierra sin recursos como hicieron una vez con Marte. Después de esto alterarían la órbita gravitacional de la Tierra, para que la vida no pudiese surgir nunca más.

Fred pidió autorización al padre de Brains para poder combatir a los alienígenas que su amiga combatía , y defender así la Tierra. Este accedió, le dio lo mismo, pero Fred no era reconocido por él como protector. Le asigno una pareja, DIVOT, quien no tena compañero, pues Downtown 3 días después de "la tragedia de Brains" hubo desaparecido, sin dejar rastro. El único alivio para Fred y El comandante era que Braianna estaba " perdida en acción " no muerta , sino que perdida. Por las noches después de sus misiones junto a DIVOT pensaban ¿ella seguirá aun ahí?, Divot se sentía culpable.Y un día fue a pedirle perdón a el comandante por obligar a su hija a ir a esa misión , lo perdono... pero tenía un vació en su corazón, ahora ya no tenia a su pequeña , la cual vio crecer y entrenarse como siempre el quizó. Fred aún se sentía por lo que le hizo hace un mes y esto era una verdadera bofetada para el...pues se había enamorado nuevamente de su mejor amiga, la cual estaba perdida tal vez para siempre...

Los alienígenas destruyeron la mayoría de las naves de los protectores , solo quedaban las naves terrestres. En su mayoría Tanques, Aviones de caza, fragatas , algunos portaaviones y en su mayoría infantería. La población estaba asustada, pero unida…

Felipe: Lo único bueno de toda esta tragedia fue que todos se unieron, las naciones olvidaron sus diferencias y se aliaron unas con otras , no importo mas el comunismo ,el liberalismo, ni el capitalismo y la religión como factores divisores de la sociedad. Si ves a tu alrededor, ahora todos creemos en Dios, y somos un solo pueblo…( Dice mirando al reportero , luego la ventana y ve el sol) no habrá día en que no deje de dar gracias a Dios por haberme concebido otra oportunidad…AHHH( SUSPIRO)


	3. chapter 3

Capitulo III: "A salvar el mundo"

El mundo caía en un caos, las calles de todas las ciudades estaban vacías, las personas estaban en búnkeres subterráneos ,el miedo abundaba. Pero gracias a Dios había personas que estaban dispuestos a dar sus vidas por los demás, poco a poco los organismos de defensas nacionales de distintas naciones en conjunto con los protectores comenzaron a ganar terrenos claves.

Misión 2:

Una luz de esperanza

Dia: 1 de diciembre de 2012

Lugar: Jordania, lugares mesopotámicos

Fred y Kevin se preparaban para salir de la base Ramses II de Egipto , en sus F-15 eagle . Fred y Kevin llamaron a su escuadrón de dos como "Lucks" , como emblema tenían un corazón aparentemente agrietado en el que se divisaban 2 dados , uno negro y otro blanco. Fred en honor a sus amigos pinto las alas de su F-15 de color negro representando el luto en que se hallaba, Kevin dejo su avión tal cual. Salieron y mientras sobrevolaban Jerusalén se les presentó un enorme nave. La cual bombardearía la base Ramses II , la misión era difícil, destruir aquella nave crucero salvarían la Base y dejarían abierta la salida aérea para aeronaves mesopotámicas y/o árabes.

Llegaron al fin , y por sus meritos en otras batallas Fred pasaba a ser líder del escuadrón "Lucks".

Awacs: LUCK 1 , LUCK 2 ; están en la zona objetivo, mantened el rumbo actual (dijo la aeronave de alerta temprana)

DIVOT: entendido AWACS, vamos para allá

Lucky(Fred) : see…esos bastardos lo pagaran caro.

AWACS: si, DIVOT obedece las ordenes de LUCKY

DIVOT: entendido AWACS , LUCKY , ahora tu eres LUCK 1.

Comenzó la batalla, la aeronave enemiga lanzaba grandes láseres a los aviones. Destruir la nave podría hacerse posible si la dañaban lo suficiente , desde afuera . Fred comenzó a ganar reputación , pues en esta batalla , el maniobro de tal manera que acabaron ,él y Divot, solos prácticamente con la nave enemiga. Por más efectivos enemigos que Fred liquido , aún sentía ese vació el vacio de su alma que anda llenaba .Era la culpa que lo carcomía vivo desde adentro, el hecho de haber perdido a su mejor amigo y de no poder confesarle a Braianna sus sentimientos hacia ella no lo dejaban dormir por algunas noches. Al volver a la base Ramsés II , este recibió elogios y felicitaciones de sus amigos y compañeros. Aún así el no era considerado un protector, solo era un soldado, uno muy joven.

Felipe: Por más que escuchaba hablar de Fred o LUCKY en los cuarteles alienígenas, me invadía un sentimiento de tristeza, de culpa, pues el era mi amigo. Y de una forma u otra yo sabía que el sufría. Si hay algo que detesto es que mis amigos se enfaden o estén tristes por mi culpa. Pero aún así apoye al bando contrario…

Misión 3: Mar de caos

Día : 10 de Diciembre de 2012

Lugar: Portaaviones Kestrel, En algún lugar de el océano pacifico.

El equipo LUCKS sobrevolaba en patrulla el pacifico, cuando un submarino alienígena apareció de la nada y amenazaba con destruir la flota de los protectores. Nombre calve del submarino Himfaxy, el Himfaxy lanzaba cotes de fragmentación, cuyos fragmentos explotaban ocasionando una gran nube de fuego que destruía todo lo que estuviera bajo los 5000 pies . El portaaviones Vulture cayo fulminado, junto a su flota. Lucky y Divot debían escoltar a los A-6 y F-14 quienes bombardearían el submarino cuando emergiera. Las maniobras Fred eran cada vez mas emocionantes e increíbles, su furia hacia esos bastardos quienes le hicieron perder a sus dos mejores amigos del universo era la que impulsaba a que fuese cada vez mejor en esto. El Himfaxy salto por los aires, misión cumplida, habían sobrevivido…Pero que…el Fuerza aérea uno, donde viajaba el presidente Obamma de los estados unidos, era asediado por naves alienígenas . Si el presidente de una de las potencias mundiales caía no habría mucha esperanza, pues la moral del mundo desfallecería. La escolta del air force one cayo , pero justo llegaba al rescate el escuadrón LUCKS, quienes fulminaron a los alíens.

Presidente : Gracias por salvarme el trasero, ¿puedo saber sus nombres mis salvadores?

Divot: Yo soy Kevin Sanhueza, distintivo Divot.

Lucky: Yo soy Fred, distintivo Lucky. Soy el líder de escuadrón, es un placer escoltar a un hombre con tanta responsabilidad. ¿Donde se dirige señor?

Presidente: A China, vamos a evaluar nuestras fuerzas armadas en ese lugar y a entregar puntos estratégicos a los presidentes de Corea del sur y del norte. Y Ud. ¿Donde van?

Fred: estamos de guardia en este lugar…

Presidente: Ah…oye ¿no eres tu aquel que libero los lugares mesopotámicos , las zonas bálticas y la península Ibérica?

Fred: Si, yo soy LUCK 1…

Presidente: Lamento lo de la agente Brains y tú robot Friday…. ¿Os gustaría venir con nosotros?

El supercomandante intervino en la comunicación , y comenzó a charlar con el presidente de . cuando este le propuso esta oferta a FRED Y KEVIN…El superconadnate ordeno a el escuadrón Lucks escoltar a el air force one y permanecer en china durante 6 días en la base TU Mu.

Misión 5 : -

Lugar : Base TU MU , China, 0500 hrs.

DIA: 16 de Diciembre de 2012.

Ataque sorpresa, la base TU MU es asediada por los aliens, infantería y artillería espacial. Fred y Kevin son los únicos que logran despegar, deben apoyar a los equipos de defensa terrestre ,para que puedan despegar mas pilotos, y evadir los láseres que les son lanzados desde el espacio. El comandante se encargaría de la artillería espacial de los aliens. Las maniobras de los jóvenes eran excepcionales, su resistencia ante las G era algo único. Los láseres destruidos, infantería extraterrestre reducida a cenizas…pero un piloto extraterrestre de elite se le aparéese a Fred , era el mismo que lucho contra Braianna y Friday( el alíen había sobrevivido milagrosamente) , Fred furioso, ordeno a Divot alejarse y cubrirle las espaldas en caso de que vinieran refuerzos enemigos, pero que le dejara a el y a su contrincante en un duelo mano a mano.

Kignishman: Solo retrasáis lo inevitable ( Lanazandole 2 misiles guiados por calor)

Fred maniobro hacia la derecha haciendo un tirabuzón, lanzo las bengalas y de milagro se salvó…. Al ver que Kignishman estaba a sus 6, realizo la maniobra de la "cobra de Puga"…. Posicionadoce a las 6 del extraterrestre, usando el cañón lo ametrallo en los propulsores, derruyendo estos y haciéndolo entrar en barrena… Kignishman murió al estrellarse contra el suelo …

Mision 6: Los "ACES"( parte I)

Día: 20 de Diciembre de 2012

Lugar: Mar Mediterráneo, Portaaviones Kestrel

Inteligencia ( Capitan Franco Lomas): Muy bien muchachos, se que estais preparados para escuchar ,las buenas nuevas, resulta que podemos poner fin a esta guerra interracial. Nuestros a amigos los alienigenas se preparan para su ultimo golpe, el cual será decisivo en esta guerra, si perdemos lo perdemos todo, si ganamos podremos librarnos de esos enanos sin patria. Resulta que el ingeniero alienígena CARAHUEVO ha planeado una superarma para sus capataces, nombre clave "QUETZALTQUAT", consiste en un potente misil de penetración , el cual atravesara las capas de la tierra y estallara en el núcleo de la tierra , deformando las capas de esta… la vida se extinguirá alrededor de 12 semanas , y tendremos que abandonar nuestro planeta para siempre…morirán muchas personas

Divot: ( Poniéndose de pie ) SR. ¿Como detenemos esta catástrofe?...

Franco: Voy para aya hijo… bien resulta que el misil esta ubicado en lo que queda de Barcelona , junto a varios mega-lasers que son capaces de destruir países enteros. Destruiréis el misil entrando por un conjunto de túneles, que albergan el sistema de control de lanzamiento , deberéis dispara a la cámara central , las cuales son dos c/u ubicada en un extremo del trayecto, tendrán que entrar dos equipos, uno por el lado sur y otro por el norte deberán coordinarse para no chocar entre si una vez destruidos los sistemas…Los que esteis aF… debe…..destrir….cañones…..

Computadora del kestrel ( Impacto de misil)

Capitan Anderson: ¡Evacuen! , hemos recibido impactos de misiles de cationes de boro, solo podremos lanzar un equipo…. ¡EQUIPO LUCK! LANCENSE Y GANENALTURA PARA ESCAPAR…el resto de los pilotos evacuen la nave, y los controladores saquen a los LUCKS ….¡Rapido!

Divot despego y Fred estaba en la catapulta:

Controlador: Cuando quieras Buddy…

Fred despego…

Controlador: Bien Fred gana altitud de escape…

Captan Anderson: Bien, a todo el personal evacuen la nave… adiós preciosa ( suspiro)

El personal del portaaviones estaba a salvo en el destructor "Andrómeda".

Mision 6: Los "ACES" ( parte II)

Lugar : Barcelona

Hora: 1730hrs

Dia: 20 de dic. De 2012

Se acercaban a Barcelona, pero no estaban solos se les acercaron distintos pilotos y equipos de asalto de distintos países para poder acabar con este horrible episodio de la historia humana…

Mientras se reunían , en Washintong DC, los presidentes de distintas potencias y países. Las cámaras y ojos del mundo estaba concentrados en este grupo de bravos guerreros que liberarían a la tierra

Presidente Obamma : Gente de todo el mundo, hacemos un llamado a la paz y la armonía, la unión y la reconformación. Queremos decirles que por favor oren junto a nosotros para que nuestro señor Dios les de fuerza a nuestro bravos guerreros que se dirigen al campo de batalla.

Presidente Chavés: Así es, como decía mi compañero Barack Obamma , hacemos un llamado a la unión y a confiar en Dios. ( Dándole un apretón de manos a Obamma) Mirad , nosotros ahora somos amigos, pues queremos algo en comun…

Obamma: Restaurar la libertad y la vida en la Tierra… (abrazando a Chaves)

( Comienza a sonar una melodia en las radios de todo el mundo ,que acompaña los discursos de los presidentes , se trata de la canción "Journey home"( "El viaje a casa")

Link: watch?v=anq8KFb1AGQ )

Mientras que a nuestros heroes se les acercaron aces de : México, Venezuela , Argentina , China, Japon , .,Rusia e Ingalterra.

Comenzo la batalla llegaban enemigos desde los cielos, los cielos se destrozaban en misiles y laseres que explotaban , aparece una unidad AWACS , MIENTRAS TODOS LOS PILOTOS CANATAN EL TEMA DE JOURNEY HOME…

Awacs( Oka nieva): La la,la…escuchad vuestras hermosas voces, este es el Awacs oka nieva , que significa : Ojos del cielo en vuestro lenguaje..

Los Lucks, estaban luchando ferozmente , escoltaban a los equipos de asalto rusos y estadounidenses, los cuales llegaba a tomar control de las puestas de las puertas de los túneles. Mientras los venezolanos trataban de destruir los mega láseres , que amenazaban con destruir los países bajos, lo cual fue cumplido…una piloto Venezolana, nombre clave "Megalit", acelero a tope frente a uno de los laseres para destruirlo pues este amenazaba a su nación… Lo cual hizo..que la piloto de tan solo 19 años se abalanzara contra los puestos de control y los destruyera…pero su aeronave resulto seriamente dañada, y los sistemas de eyección no funcionaban en su SU-35… murió al estrellarse contra el suelo.

Awacs: Lucks team , you are autoriced to enter into the tunel…OPS … perdón , Lucks tienen que entrar en los túneles…

Divot: Vale ( ríe)… venga Lucky vamos a terminar este juego …XD (Aceleran hacia el tunel)

Supercomandante: ( ALEGRE) Jóvenes , voy entrando por el lado opuesto al túnel , los protectores estamos deteniendo a las naves que están fuera de la atmosfera… prepare…

AWACS: PERDON …pero se han colado naves enemigas , Lucks, supercomandante, ¡Stay sharp!...

Divot: Fred, creo que tenemos a carahuevo a tras de nosotros… ¡aceleremos!, el es buen piloto.

Carahuevo: Fred, FRED… que alegría verte , como has estado y como esta… o verdad ,¡esta muerta!...jajajajajajja

Lucks aceleraron y se encontraron con los puestos de comando….. Dispararon sus misiles y destruyeron ,al mismo tiempo que el supercomandante ,los controles de su lado…salen a toda velocidad por el conducto , se cruzarían con el superconadante…

Comadante: Muchachos a la de 3 vosotros viráis a la derecha….bien…1, 2 …¡3!

Divot y el comandante: Yahoooo!...

Fred y Divot se dirigían a salir ,rápido, aunque las naves que perseguían a el comandante se les venían encima y las puertas del túnel se cerraban … finalmente la puntería de Fred se encargo de las naves de las 12'….¡SALIERON! y Fred pregunto por cara huevo, divot le dijo que le vio estrellarse con un alienígena fuera de control… el mundo se había salvado aparentemente…

Capitulo IV: "A salvar mas que el mundo"

Misión 7: -

Día: 21 DE Diciembre de 2012

Hora: 0600

Lugar : España, Barcelona

Nuestros héroes descansan en una improvisada pista de aterrizaje que se hizo en una de las grandes carreteras de la ciudad… hasta que de la nada , emergió una nave alienígena , que destruyo a todas las patrullas con un solo as de luz…Era Felipe "Downtown" Andrés, quien reclamaba una lucha con Luck 1…

Fred y Divot despegaron , pero al parecer el enemigo había desaparecido siguieron una estela de humo que correspondería sus propulsores.

Divot: Pensé que había muerto, es increíble que este aun con vida este …este …mal nacido.

Divot: ( pasando arriba ,y muy cerca del F-15 de Fred) Oye, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novia, tal vez le lleve flores, un sweater, y un añillo cuándo vuelva yo a Chile con ella…

Oka nieva: ¡Cuidado! Aeronave enemiga aproximándose a alta velocidad… ¡frenen ,frenen!

Kevin maniobro mal , y no freno , se adelanto colocándose en frente de Fred…pero lo salvo de el laser de Downtown… Kevin murió , su avión estalló al hacer contacto con el laser…

Downtown: Así….que ¿hay alguna razón por la que no pueda seguir volando?...Buddy

( Link música de enfrentamiento:

watch?v=XKDzOnRydWk )

Fred se preparo, acelero para evitar otro mortal ataque de Downtown, Fred se posesiono tras este y con un misil hizo saltar el laser que tenia sobre su fuselaje…

Dowtown: Hay algunos que sobreviven mucho tiempo en el campo de batalla y ya se creen invencibles…¿apuesto que tu también lo has hecho amigo?...( lanzo un misil de explosión en el cielo)

Fred esquivo con sagacidad este misil y la bola de fuego que desprendió, y se coloco detrás de Downtown y con sus últimos misiles hizo volar los compartimientos de sus misiles.

Awacs: Fred, ten cuidado, este tipo contro la el lanzamiento de el misil ,¡misil activado!

Downtown: Es hora…

El enorme misil emerge del suelo y empieza a ganar altitud.

Awacs (supercomandante): ¡Maldición! QUETZALTQUAT LANZADO….

Downtown: Estas mal amigo , este avión y ese misil , nos permitirá adueñarnos de otros planetas, y extinguir a los protectores…

Supercomandante ( Desde el awacs): Luck 1 escucha con atención, hemos terminado el análisis de la aeronave enemiga , nombre clave: "MORGAN", si destruyes a el ex_ agente Downtown antes de que el misil salga de la atmosfera y comience a decender, el misil se auto destruirá…

Downtown: muy tarde jefe ( sarcástico) el misil ya esta fuera de la atmosfera…asjajajajaaj…

Comandante: Nuevo plan , destruye la aeronave enemiga y cuando el misil descienda , te lo cargas…AGENTE FRED RESARE POR QUE TENGAS ÉXITO…

Fred debía atacar la nave enemiga desde frente pues contaba con un sistema de ECMP, que desviaba cualquier cosa. Fred y Felipe se colocaron frente a frente y empezaron a dispararse con los cañones …Downtown recibió disparos múltiples en su cabina…

Downtow: ¡ Vamos!...( CON SU NAVE TOTALMENTE AGUJERADA SE CRUZA CON FRED PARA LUEGO ESTALAR)

¡El misil!, no hay tiempo… pero de repente un F-22 aparece de la nada y lo destruye…Era Braianna, quien después de todo, si había sobrevivido, el misil estallo en una nube de calor, Braianna salio ilesa. Se formo junto a su amigo y juntos se miraron desde sus cabinas…

Comandante: Agentes Fred y Brains, buen trabajo, habéis salvado algo mas que nuestro mundo…lamento lo de Friday, pero ahora todos podremos dormir tranquilos, sois verdaderos héroes, no os parece hermoso el amanecer…Buen trabajo, felicidades agentes

Felipe"Downtown" Andrés: ¡ MH!, debí haber muerto ese día , pero no lo hice. Me estrelle cerca de unas ruinas de los laseres…arrastré mi cuerpo herido a través de todo esos escombros de la batalla del día anterior, ví las casas del los catalanes de Barcelona. Destrucción total, era un paisaje poco alentador…había gente viviendo ahí, pude ver los cadáveres de la mayoría. Los pocos que estaban con vida ahí fueron quienes me ayudaron. Fue ahí cuando recobre mi razón, y una culpa profunda e hiriente me invadió…¿Por qué le hacemos daño a nuestro semejantes? ¿es por diversión ,o solo por sentirnos soberanos?... Voy con mi novia a Barcelona, para poder unirme en la Escuadra aeronáutica-espacial de los protectores…Así podré saldar mi deuda con este mundo, y con el universo. Mi novia se va a inscribir como doctora… así que estaremos en el mismo lugar posiblemente. Oye ¿por qué estas con una cámara si es un programa radial?

Periodista: Ehhh….bueno , resulta que somos en verdad de la cadena de History Chanel y estamos haciendo un reportaje sobre esta guerra.

Felipe : ¿ Ya tenéis un nombre para el reportaje?

Periodista: Si, se llama la "última guerra y sus héroes"

Felipe: Buen nombre…

A Felipe lo rodean los brazos de una mujer, que era su novia, quien venia a decirle que su avión partía en 15 minutos y debían irse ya …

Felipe: Bueno creo que esos es todo que se me ocurrió, lo que te puedo decir y en lo que creo…oye ¿el verá este video?(refiriéndose a Fred)

Periodista: Es posible

Felipe: Si en tu búsqueda los ves…Dales este mensaje por mi: " UDS. amigos, ¿continúan con vida?...y gracias, los volveré a ver" ( Sonríe a la cámara y se va el y su novia)

Periodista: la ultima guerra del mundo, llamada a si porque ya no hay mas conflictos. Fred Luckowsky, un bravo piloto y guerrero que instauro el temor y admiración entre los pilotos alienígenas y los terrestres…El y la agente Brains , desaparecieron 3 meses después, se dice que Fred suele volar con una nave o un F-15 , con un ala pintada de Negro…dándole luto a su amigo Friday…¿Quién es Fred?

Tal vez todo este reportaje sea mi respuesta…

Link créditos musica: watch?v=zYVQnU8Kpvo&feature=related

Jester: Bien espero os haya gustado, los de los links , solo fue una motivación que me llego…XDDDD, pero perdonen por colocar música de juegos y los créditos de estos, es que son como lo mas parecido a mi historia y como Ya dije estaba motivado…Si es verdad que tal vez este sea mi ultimo fanfiction , pero nunca se sabe , tal ves escriba nuevamente en Enero….Es justo dar las gracias a las personas que me dieron sus criticas… Deyitha, Naomi , Burtbolivia y rivera 19 ,gracias por su tiempo y por leer mis cuentos o historias…espero que sigáis escribiendo tan maravillosamente como lo habéis hecho… Una reverencia y abrazo psicológico para uds….

Dios los bendiga a todos….

Un extra:

Link: Fred v/s Dowtown-

watch?v=zV8RK1efy6Q

Ps: Solo que Fred usa un F-15c


End file.
